The purpose of this study is to compare a new cholesterol lowering agent with a placebo (dummy pills) on the reversibility of hapatic (liver) fat content as measured by magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and Nuclear magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy (NMRS). A secondary purpose of this study is to compare the effect of the cholesterol lowering medication with placebo on cholesterol and triglyceride levels. You are being asked to participate because you have high cholesterol. The study will involve approximately 62 subjects at several sites throughout the United States.